Environmental conditions can have a significant affect on the ability of people to carry out activities and/or the length of time they can carry out an activity without becoming fatigued or risking physical damage. For example, a person may be able to perform optimally for two hours in moderate environmental conditions but only for 30 minutes in extreme environmental conditions. To this end, it is known to use large, tripod mounted environmental monitoring equipment to monitor the environment. One problem with such equipment is that it is cumbersome and as such not suited to being carried around from place to place. As a result, it may not be possible to monitor a particular operating environment or it may be necessary to rely on monitoring conducted at a location remote from the actual operating environment.